ILY!
by AChanceForRomance
Summary: so my first attempt didnt go well so yeah.. here ya go! M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) hi my first fanfic! go easy on me pleasee!

Sam's P.O.V.

"So did we just break up?" I ask after we talked about what Carly said.

"Feels like it..." he says... _jut the words I wanted to here.. Not! _"oh well." I say and push the elevator button. When it gets to the lobby, I start to walk put but stop when Freddie says. "I love you" I hesitate before saying..

"I love you too." I say. But I start to cry.

"hey.." he says.. "why are you crying?" he says wiping my tears.

" I don't know.. I guess your just like the only person that's ever told me they loved me. Not even my mom..." I say and cry harder. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

"Well... how could someone not love you? Your smart funny cute adorable gorgeous..." he says and blushes.

"thanks. Not so bad yourself Benson.." I say trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't work.

"you know we don't have to do this.." he says.

" But Carly said.." I say

"she wasn't talking about us.." he says. "he was talking to Spencer. We're not normal.. We're Sam and Freddie.. We don't have to be what everyone else wants us to be.." he says softly. "So you don't wanna break up?" I ask. "No.. "he says. "I just told you I love you.. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me.." he says and I blush. "Well okay.. I don't want to either.." I say and kiss him.. he puts his arms around my waist and deepens it. "Mmmmm" I moan softly as he places butterfly kisses down my neck. "mmm ***kiss*** Freddie **kiss** I **kiss** should **kiss** go **kiss**..." I say in between kisses. "whyyy.." he pouts but keeps kissing me. "it's only 10:30...Wanna go upstairs?" he asks. "sure." I say and we get into the elevator as he kisses me again. "God.." I say. He pushes me up against the wall and trails kisses from my jawline down my neck as I moan. "god your turning me on." he says. "Oh am I?" I ask. "yeah." he says "Well..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! hehehe do u like? review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i'm back and I didn't do a disclaimer last time so...**

***Disclaimer: if I owned iCarly, Seddie wouldn't have broken up in ILY and would've happened a long time ago!* on with the show.. well story.. oh you know what I mean!**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Well.." I said and dragged him into his apartment...

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I barely had a chance to close the door before she jumped onto me and ambushed me with kisses. I started kissing her back and we made our way to my bedroom. She started tugging at the hem of my shirt so I let her take it off and I chuckled at the look on her face when she saw my six pack.

"see something u like?" I ask cockily.

"Yeah.." she says and starts running her hands all over my body. She starts to take off her jacket and throws it across the room.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"i want you to be my first.." she says shyly.

"Are you sure your ready for this?' I ask.

"yes now kiss me before I change my mind." she says and I kiss her. I start to tug at her shirt and she takes it off. _Whoa... _I think.. She starts to unhook it and soon enough I see an amazing huge pair of tits. I go after her mouth again and kiss her.. I start trailing kisses down her neck and then to her chest... and then to her boobs I take her left one in my mouth and massage the other one with my hand..

"O god..." she moans

"your so good at this." she moans again. I can feel the huge erection forming in my jeans.

"your turn.." she says and pushes me onto the bed. She unzips my jeans and smiles. "aww is little freddie happy to see me?" she asks. She then procedes to take off my boxers. Her eyes widen at the size of my cock.

"wow babe.." she says.

"you totally know how to turn a nerd into a super sexy beast." she says. "oh is that true?" I say.

"yeah.." she says and starts to suck my dick. "mmm Sammyyy.." I moan.. "yes baby?" she asks..

"if u dont stop im gunna cum right now.." I say. "not yet" she says and pulls away. "its mamas turn now." she says. I kiss her again and trail kisses all the way down to her jeans..

I run my finger over the crotch of her jeans. "stop teasing Freddie.." she whimpers. I unzip her jeans then I take her bright purple panties and pull those down too. I plant kisses on the inside of her legs and then to her clit. "ooohhh.." I say. "am I getting someone turned on..?" I ask. "yes.. now just fucking lick me I need you to lick me." she says. I start licking it and surprisingly it doesn't taste bad.

"ooooooo" she moans. I start to finger her.. "o my god!" she yells. Good thing my mums not home! "stop teasing me freddie.. I need you.." she says wimpering..

"what do u need Sam?" I ask. "i need you inside of me.." she whispers..

"okay.." I reach over to the dresser and pull out a condom.

"are you ready?" I ask. "yeah but just go slow baby." she says. I place my throbbing cock into her soaking wet pussy very slowy and she moans in pain.

"sorry babe.." I say. "its okay just keep going slow." she says.

As soon as I start thrusting slowly into her she starts yelling,

" FASTER! FASTER FREDDIE.. FUCK ME HARDER!" she says and its just getting me turned on more. I soon started to reach my climax and so did see and soon we were riding out our oragasms..

"oh.." she starts. "my" I finish. "GOD." we say together.

"wow that was amazing.." she says.

"was I really that good?" I ask.

"hell yeah you were!" she says and we laugh.

"i love you Freddie.. so much.." my heart literally stops when she says that. "i love you too" I say and kiss her on the lips.

"Goodnite Sam.." I say.

"good night Freddie.." she says and soon were off to sleep dreaming in lala land.

**A/N: eeeepppp did u like! I hope soo! its my first! PM me if u want more but REVIEW! **

**CLICK IT!**

v


End file.
